ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
Team WonderDee
Introduction Team WonderDee is a Norwegian professional cycling team that competes in the OCM World Tour. The team is based at the west coast of Norway. The team is managed by Norwegian GM, Christian. History The creation of the team was announced on 13 July 2008, with the major sponsorship provided by a Norwegian oil company. The company was searching for a sport in which they could have a positive and wide-ranging impact through sponsorship. In the start the teams' aim was the top division. After reaching that goal the team changed the aim to build a team of Nordic riders. Team WonderDee signed lot of talented nordic riders like Max Iwers , Mark Studsgaar , Hubert Paulsen , Freddy Vold , Aron Zetterström & Bendik Hagen The team raced for 10 seasons before it closed down after season 14. The teams highest rank at season end is 27th (Season 8 and 13). 10th April 2013 the team announced a comeback in the OCM world. More to follow The beginning Nordic era 1 The comeback Nordic era 2 Academy era Hill era Core Riders *Aleksander Hetland (Norway) *Aron Bogarde (The Netherlands) Notable Former Riders *Gerald Karda (England) *Vardon Frise (Monaco) *Sebastian Quander (England) *Max Iwers (Denmark) *Mark Studsgaar (Denmark) *Hubert Paulsen (Denmark) *Freddy Vold (Norway) *Aron Zetterström (Sweden) *Bendik Hagen (Norway) *Benjamín Michala (Czech Republic) *Hartmann Sadolin (Denmark) *Julian Lundberg (Norway) *Kurt Jørstad (Norway) *Joel Høgisson (Iceland) *Bård Kaspersen (Norway) *Knud Øgendahl (Denmark) *Iosif Petescu (Romania) *Kim Jebjerg (Denmark) *Sebastian Sætre (Norway) Hall of fame﻿ *Gerald Karda *Vardon Frise *Benjamín Michala *Sebastian Quander *Julian Lundberg *Kurt Jørstad *Joel Høgisson The Team WonderDee Academy += Trained to max in an other team Staff Notable Results : As of Day 88, Season 43, these are the most notable results by Team WonderDee: :: General Classification winner: Nederlandse Tour #2 - Gerald Karda Giro di Montelbano #7 - Bård Kaspersen Youth Classification winner: Nederlandse Tour #2 - Gerald Karda Essex tour #10 - Gerald Karda Perm Tour #25 - Hartmann Sadolin Giro di Montelbano #7 - Bård Kaspersen Giro di Montelbano #12 - Aleksander Hetland Cymru Taith #31- Aleksander Hetland Sprinting Classification winner: Perm Tour #7 - Vardon Frise Volta ao Porto #22 - Julian Lundberg Vuelta a Valparaìso #1- Aleksander Hetland Classics wins: Vejle-København #17 - Gerald Karda Mito - Tokyo #11 - Gerald Karda Mito - Tokyo #15 - Gerald Karda VCK Classic #18 - Sebastian Sætre Mito - Tokyo #34 - Julian Lundberg Lappi Sea GP #37 - Aleksander Hetland Lappi Sea GP #40 - Aleksander Hetland Lappi Sea GP #41 - Aleksander Hetland Podiums: General Classification: 2. Essex tour #10 - Benjamín Michala 2. Norway Tour #2 - Hartmann Sadolin 2. Perm Tour #25 - Hartmann Sadolin 2. Giro di Montelbano #12 - Aleksander Hetland 3. Nederlandse Tour #5 - Gerald Karda 3. Cymru Taith #5 - Gerald Karda 3. Kangaroo Tour #11 - Aleksander Hetland 3. Cymru Taith #31- Aleksander Hetland Youth Classification: 2. Haute-Normandie #6 - Kim Jebjerg 2. Cymru Taith #26- Bård Kaspersen 2. Tweedaagse van Antwerpen #24- Didrik Gulbrandsen 2. Haute-Normandie #9 - Didrik Gulbrandsen 2. Haute-Normandie #10 - Noah Fossum 2. Haute-Normandie #11 - Noah Fossum 2. Kangaroo Tour #11 - Aleksander Hetland 3. Cymru Taith #2- Gerald Karda 3. Monte Rosa Tour #13 - Hartmann Sadolin 3. Perm Tour #37 - Aleksander Hetland Sprinting Classification: 2. Volta ao Porto #20 - Julian Lundberg 3. Volta ao Porto #18 - Knud Øgendahl Classics: 2. Vejle-København #12 - Vardon Frise 2. Mito - Tokyo #29 - Knud Øgendahl 2. Helsinki GP Mini #21 - Knud Øgendahl 2. Grasse - Toulon #37 - Aleksander Hetland 3. Turnai - Turnai #5 - Hubert Paulsen 3. Draguignan - Gorges du Verdon #5 - Snorre Kristoffersen 3. Vejle-København #38 - Julian Lundberg 3. Vejle-København #39 - Julian Lundberg 3. Mito - Tokyo #33 - Knud Øgendahl 3. Helsinki GP Mini #26 - Julian Lundberg 3. Helsinki GP Mini #27 - Julian Lundberg 3. Grasse - Toulon #39 - Aleksander Hetland 3. Astana GP #40 - Iosif Petescu All results: Former Jerseys The team used three different jerseys in its history. TWshirt3.png|S5-23 TWshirt2.png|S24 TWshirt1.png|S25 Shirt.png|S26 - current Links﻿ *Team Page Category:Teams Category:Norway